


And A Cupid For You (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Character Death, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Demon Deals, Demon Kate Argent, Demons, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Paige, Mentioned Scott McCall, Minor Character Death, Nemeton, Non-Human Claudia Stilinski, POV Derek, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Puppy Piles, Slow Build, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski as Cupid, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Summoning, Temporary Character Death, The Hale Fire, Violence, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Llegó a casa después de la peor cita de su vida. Sentado en su sala de estar está Cupido, emborrachándose y queriendo que sepa que es la persona más difícil en la historia para encontrar un compañero y la razón por la que podría ser despedido........................................................................................................................................................"Realmente no debería decírtelo. Pero ya estoy cerca de ser despedido, ¿a quién le importa?" El hombre echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los labios apretados alrededor de la botella de champán y tomó unos tragos. Se limpió la boca con la parte posterior de la manga y sonrió. "Soy un cupido llamado Stiles. Estoy aquí porque literalmente vas a arruinar mi vida".Derek levantó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en su posición depredadora. "Cupido es solo un mito. Ahora, ¿quién eres realmente?"Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien. No me creas. Pero mi nombre realmente es Stiles y estás arruinando mi vida".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And A Cupid For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800523) by [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

La puerta se cerró de golpe cuando Derek se quitó las botas, luego se recostó contra ella, suspirando pesadamente. Estaba apretando y aflojando las manos, los ojos cerrados. Tomó otra respiración profunda antes de entrar a su sala de estar.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. El sonido sordo de la televisión llegó a sus oídos y se agachó, con las garras cada vez más afiladas y los colmillos atravesando sus encías.

Un fuerte y húmedo sonido y un suspiro sonaron. "Bienvenido a casa, Sourwolf".

Derek frunció el ceño mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la sala de estar. Solo podía ver la silueta de una persona sentada en su sofá, un comercial se veía en la televisión. El olor agrio del alcohol le subía por la nariz, una pizca de preocupación y miedo también.

"¿Quién eres tú?" exigió, entrando un poco más en la habitación.

"Esa es una buena bienvenida", fue la respuesta sarcástica. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido bajo. "Oh, no te pongas nervioso. No estoy buscando una pelea".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y quién eres?"

La televisión se apagó repentinamente, enviando la habitación a la oscuridad, a excepción de la luz de la calle que intentaba entrar a través de las persianas. La silueta en el sofá desapareció y los ojos de Derek recorrieron la habitación. Se movió lentamente, con cautela, encorvado y listo para atacar.

La luz parpadeó en lo alto y Derek se giró para mirar hacia la entrada. Un joven flaco estaba de pie junto al interruptor de la luz, con una mano sosteniendo una botella de champán y la otra apoyada en el interruptor. Unos ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos, un destello de diversión bailando sobre ellos.

Derek gruñó y se lanzó hacia él, pero el hombre desapareció, haciendo que arañara la pintura de la pared.

Un susurro sonó detrás de él, "Fallaste". Derek se dio la vuelta, empujando sus garras, luego se detuvo. El hombre estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, no afectado. "¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?"

"¿Quién demonios eres y por qué estás en mi casa?"

"Realmente no debería decírtelo. Pero ya estoy cerca de ser despedido, ¿a quién le importa?" El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los labios apretados alrededor de la botella de champán y tomó unos tragos. Se limpió la boca con la parte posterior de la manga y sonrió. "Soy un cupido llamado Stiles. Estoy aquí porque literalmente vas a arruinar mi vida".

Derek levantó una ceja, pero se mantuvo en su posición depredadora. "Cupido es solo un mito. Ahora, ¿quién eres realmente?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "Bien. No me creas. Pero mi nombre realmente es Stiles y estás arruinando mi vida".

Las garras se acortaron y los colmillos retrocedieron hacia sus encías, Derek cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡Porque si no puedo conseguirte un compañero, perderé mi trabajo!"

"Qué"

"¡Me has escuchado!" El hombre más joven se trasladó al espacio personal del hombre lobo, un dedo acusador a centímetros de la nariz de Derek, el fuerte olor a champán llenando sus fosas nasales. "¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Si pudieras comunicarte y no tener constantemente la cabeza en alto, no estaría aquí!"

Un gruñido se deslizó por los labios de Derek mientras miraba al chico. "¿Tienes las agallas de hablar con un hombre lobo así en su propia casa? ¿Un hombre lobo alfa?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Derek dejó escapar otro gruñido cuando dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y se enderezó un poco, alejándose un poco de la cara de Stiles. El chico entrecerró los ojos, no retrocediendo. "No me mires con los ojos rojos. Eso no hace nada".

"Vete."

Los labios en forma de corazón del chico se levantaron en una sonrisa, esa chispa de diversión se encendió en sus ojos. "No". Derek gruñó y le empujó, dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio. "Sé de Paige". Se detuvo, su sangre se congelaba en sus venas cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Un fuerte trago sonó, seguido rápidamente por un fuerte suspiro. "Sé que es la razón por la que dejaste las citas. Pero sigues torturándote a ti mismo por tu manada. Eso y tú eres el último Hale. Necesitas algunos niños para mantener ese nombre".

Derek tapó los colmillos con los labios mientras se dejaban caer y se giró, prácticamente volando por la habitación y golpeando ambos puños contra la pared opuesta, encerrando a Stiles. Rugió en la cara del chico, con un destello de suficiencia encendiéndose en él cuando el chico se encogió y se acurrucó contra la pared.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Su voz goteaba de ira, las palabras ligeramente amortiguadas a través de sus colmillos. "Entras en mi casa y actúas como si fueras el dueño del lugar. No me importa quién eres o lo que quieres. ¡Solo vete o te saco!"

Los grandes ojos ámbar le miraron fijamente mientras respiraba pesadamente a través de su boca, tratando de mantener a raya a su lobo. Podía sentirlo paseando y aullando en el fondo de su mente y si no tenía cuidado, saldría y haría quién sabe qué.

Se detuvo cuando notó que las lágrimas llenaban los ojos del chico, su labio inferior temblaba. "Lo siento ... no quise causar ningún problema. Es solo ... mi padre ... tuve que ..." Antes de que Derek pudiera parpadear, el olor a pánico le subió por la nariz y echó hacia atrás la cabeza ante el repentino cambio de olor. Escuchó débilmente el crujido de la botella de champán cuando golpeó las tablas del suelo, el sonido de una respiración acelerada y un rápido latido del corazón lo dominaba todo.

Stiles estaba agarrando su cabeza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su cuerpo temblaba, el pecho agitado. Derek escuchó a su lobo soltar un fuerte gemido y rápidamente se volvió humano de nuevo, con la mente yendo a una milla por minuto. Inhalando una vez para calmarse, tomó suavemente los bíceps del chico y se inclinó ligeramente.

"¡Stiles!" El latido del corazón del chico se disparó, causando que Derek apretara la mandíbula con frustración. "¡Stiles, cálmate! ¡Respira conmigo! Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera". Puso una de las manos del chico sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón y continuó su mantra hasta que el chico se calmó.

"Gracias ..." murmuró el chico, bajando la mirada.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Derek trató de hacer que su tono fuera suave, pero salió más duro de lo que pretendía y su lobo gruñó.

Stiles se deslizó hasta el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. "Fui tan estúpido. Fuimos tan estúpidos. No sabía qué iba a pasar ... O que lo haría ..."

Derek puso una mano firme en la rodilla del chico mientras se agachaba frente a él. "Disminuye la velocidad antes de tener a otro ataque de pánico. Comienza desde el principio".

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del chico y miró a Derek a través de sus pestañas. "Hace poco me metí en cosas sobrenaturales. Como hombres lobo, brujas, demonios, todo ese cuento. Una noche, convencí a mi amigo de que hiciera un ritual conmigo. El sitio web en el que lo había encontrado decía que era falso, un juego divertido o algo así. Incluso revisé otros sitios web y ninguno de ellos dijo que era real ". El hombre lobo apretó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la rodilla del chico cuando Stiles respiró con dificultad. "Bueno ... lo hicimos. No pasó nada, nos reímos y simplemente salimos como solíamos hacerlo.

"Pero al día siguiente, un agente apareció en mi casa y dijo que mi padre, el alguacil, había desaparecido. Su coche patrulla todavía estaba en la estación, su escritorio todavía en uso como si no se hubiera ido. Así que fui a llamar a mi amigo para que me ayude, pero cuando llegué a mi habitación, una mujer estaba allí. Me dijo que tenía que hacer esto por ella o que mataría a mi padre."

"No quería hacerlo, realmente no lo hacía. Hice toda la investigación que pude sobre ella y lo único que averigué fue ... que es un demonio. Ella dijo que le dejaría ir si te encontraba un compañero ". Los ojos de Stiles se encontraron con los de Derek, el miedo y el pánico bailando justo debajo de su superficie. "Mira, amigo, ni siquiera sabía quién eras, ¡pero ella tiene a mi padre y no le dejará ir hasta que esto termine!"

"Así que hiciste un trato con un demonio", resumió Derek, su voz carente de emoción. "Un demonio que has invocado."

El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco, luego comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, el pánico le invadió. "¡Todas las personas y páginas dijeron que era falso!"

El hombre lobo tomó aliento y dirigió su mirada a Stiles. "Si hiciste un trato con un demonio, ¿por qué te llamaste Cupido?"

El rosa coloreó las mejillas del joven mientras se daba la vuelta. "No tuve mucho tiempo antes de que ella me enviara aquí ... Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar".

"¿Y el champán?"

"Para aparentar". Derek levantó una ceja cuando Stiles le miró. "Está bien, no en realidad ... He estado enloqueciendo todo este tiempo y encontré algo en tu despensa. ¿En serio, amigo, tu despensa? ¿Y si tuvieras hijos?" Stiles tragó nerviosamente ante la mirada que Derek le dirigió. "No tuve la oportunidad de tomar mi Adderall y me ayudó a calmarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí?"

"El demonio me lo dijo. ¡Juro que no te estaba acosando! Quiero decir, no es como si lo haría, porque no soy un acosador. Mi mejor amigo, Scott, por otro lado ..."

"Deja de hablar", Derek dijo bruscamente mientras se levantaba, mirando a la pared. Su lobo se paseaba de nuevo, inquieto. Sin embargo, una cosa no parecía cuadrar. Miró al chico de lunares. "¿Cómo te moviste a través de la habitación tan rápido antes?"

"Uh, ¿es un secreto?" Stiles le dio una sonrisa esperanzada que rápidamente se desvaneció cuando un gruñido bajo y estruendoso vibró en el pecho de Derek. "Está bien, está bien. La verdadera razón por la que me metí en lo sobrenatural es porque tengo una chispa. No como el fuego ni nada. Como una chispa de ..."

"Magia", el hombre lobo terminó por él. Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de sorpresa y se puso de pie.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Derek le miró con incredulidad. "Cierto, hombre lobo. Supongo que bebí demasiado champán ..."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se apartó del chico y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, con el lobo inquieto debajo de su piel. "¿El demonio te dio un límite de tiempo?"

"No que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás familiarizado con ellos?"

"No realmente. Solo he escuchado historias. Pero no me sorprendería si lo hiciera".

"Oh. Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a detenerla entonces? ¿A menos que tengas un compañero en mente?"

"No funciona así para nosotros, para los hombres lobo. Todos tenemos compañeros, una persona con la que estamos destinados a estar por el resto de nuestras vidas".

"Como un alma gemela".

Derek le miró por un momento, revisando sus pensamientos. "Similar, sí. No podemos elegir a nuestros compañeros. Son elegidos para nosotros. Pero no todos los hombres lobo tienen compañero".

"Y pensaste que no tenías uno, incluso después de Paige ..."

Stiles retrocedió un poco cuando el lobo le miró fijamente. "¿Como sabes eso?"

"Basándome en toda la información que me dio el demonio, simplemente lo entendí", murmuró, con la voz temblando.

Derek se acercó a Stiles, acelerando los latidos de su corazón. "¿Qué te dijo ella?"

Stiles parecía reticente, sus ojos se movieron mientras buscaba a tientas el dobladillo de su camisa. Derek dejó escapar un gruñido y la presa se abrió. "Ella dijo que habíais estado saliendo por un tiempo y que estábais convencidos de que era tu compañera. Pero en la noche de graduación, tuvísteis un accidente automovilístico y ella estaba al borde de la muerte. La llevaste con tu madre, que era la alfa en ese momento y le rogaste que convirtiera a Paige, pero no lo hizo. Ella te dijo que Paige era demasiado débil y que lo mejor que podías hacer era sacarla de su miseria. Pero tu padre lo hizo por ti y- "

"¡Suficiente!" La habitación pareció temblar ante el rugido de Derek, su voz se rompió ligeramente por la emoción. Se apartó del humano mientras trataba de recomponerse.

La voz de Stiles estaba tranquila cuando habló de nuevo. "Paige te dijo que siguieras adelante. Pero le prometiste que no lo harías, incluso si encontrabas a tu compañero. ¿Por qué?"

Derek cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces. Sentía como si le apretaran el pecho, como si no pudiera respirar. "Porque ella fue mi primer amor".

"¿Pero no se supone que tu compañero sea todo para ti? ¿Incluso para vencer cualquier amor que tengas por alguien más?"

Derek suspiró. "Sí. Así es como me sentía por ella".

"Es por eso que apestas en las citas", concluyó Stiles. "No quieres salir porque crees que conociste a tu compañera y ella se ha ido". Derek permaneció en silencio, negándose a mirar al chico. "No me vas a ayudar, ¿verdad?"

El olor a sal le subió por la nariz y miró al chico. Los ojos de color ámbar brillaban a través de las lágrimas, los dedos largos se aferraban al dobladillo de su camisa mientras Stiles le daba una mirada anhelante, su labio inferior entre los dientes para evitar el temblor. Su lobo gimió en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando la tristeza y la desesperación le golpearon.

O este chico era un buen actor o ese champán sacaba a relucir sus emociones.

"¿Dónde viste por última vez al demonio?"


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación apestaba a sudor, pánico y miedo con un toque de salvia y canela. Derek podía distinguir algunos otros aromas, pero eran demasiado débiles y no quería perder el tiempo tratando de descifrarlos. Excepto por el que no podía ignorar: el azufre.

"No estabas mintiendo", declaró, mirando la ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo, la cama deshecha y el desordenado escritorio.

Stiles salió de su habitación, golpeando su mano contra el escritorio y maldiciendo. "¿Por qué mentiría?" Derek levantó una ceja y decidió ignorar al joven, centrándose en cambio en los olores a su alrededor.

"Estaba parada aquí". Derek estaba hablando más para sí mismo, pero sintió los ojos del humano sobre él cuando se acercó al escritorio. "No estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo, sin embargo. El olor a azufre no es fuerte".

"Ha ocurrido hoy, así que ..."

"No importa,"le interrumpió Derek, mirando alrededor de la habitación otra vez. "Los hombres lobo tenemos sentidos intensificados. Dependiendo del olor y de lo fuerte que sea, podemos hacer estimaciones bastante buenas de los marcos de tiempo".

"¡Amigo, eso es genial!"

El hombre lobo giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación cuando sintió una bocanada de amarga angustia. Lo siguió fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y hacia una puerta abierta, ignorando a Stiles deambulando detrás de él. Empujó la puerta para abrirla más y el olor a angustia se hizo más fuerte, picándole en la nariz.

"Esta es la habitación de mi padre. ¿Por qué ...?"

"Peleó", afirmó mientras escudriñaba la habitación estéril.

El chico le empujó, deteniéndose y moviéndose nerviosamente a unos pocos metros de distancia. Pero cuando habló, su voz era firme y confiada: "Por supuesto que sí. Es un policía".

Derek asintió, usando sus sentidos para tratar de encontrar cualquier otra cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. La cama estaba desordenada, varios artículos en la mesita de noche volcados, la puerta del armario colocada en un ángulo raro.

"Ocurrió temprano en la mañana". Derek caminaba lentamente por la habitación, observando cada pequeño detalle. "Tropezó un poco, probablemente no tenía la luz encendida".

"Tuvo que trabajar un doble turno ayer", respondió Stiles. "Por lo general, llega a casa alrededor de la una o las dos de la mañana después de uno, a veces incluso más tarde".

Derek hizo un pequeño ruido de reconocimiento en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando algo brillante llamó su atención. Se agachó junto a la cama para encontrar la fuente, extendiendo su mano sobre la alfombra. Sus dedos golpearon contra el frío metal y lo levantó para verlo mejor.

"Esa es la insignia de mi padre", susurró Stiles, el fresco olor a sal bailaba por el aire. El hombre lobo le miró, luego se puso de pie y colocó la insignia en la mano del joven.

"Le encontraremos". Relajó sus tensos músculos ligeramente para intentar darle al humano una mirada suave y genuina cuando esos ojos ámbar se encontraron con los suyos. "No puedes perder tu trabajo ahora, ¿no?"

Los labios de Stiles se curvaron en una sonrisa. "No, no puedo".

Derek dio un paso atrás y miró a la habitación una vez más. "No hay mucho más aquí. Pero conozco a alguien que puede ayudar. ¿Tienes un coche?"

Stiles resopló y regresó a su habitación, agarrando un juego de llaves de coche de su escritorio. "¿Que si tengo un coche? ¡Psh!" Derek le siguió fuera de la casa y se dirigió a una monstruosidad azul y destartalada aparcada en el camino de entrada.

Se detuvo frente al coche y enarcó ambas cejas. "¿Este es tu coche?" Dijo despectivamente.

"¡No! ¡Roscoe puede oírte!" Stiles le fulminó con la mirada, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta del conductor, la otro sosteniendo sus llaves y apuntándole con un dedo.

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y se subió al asiento del pasajero. Apenas prestó atención al humano mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían al demonio, un demonio que sabía demasiado sobre él. Había sido honesto cuando le había dicho a Stiles que no sabía mucho acerca de los demonios y que no le importaba particularmente saber más. Pero sobre este ... Sobre este quería saber lo máximo posible.

"¿Hola?" Una mano se agitó frente a su cara y parpadeó, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y agarrando la muñeca con fuerza. "¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Humano frágil aquí!" Derek inmediatamente le soltó y observó al chico frotar el apéndice, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. "¿Realmente tenías que hacer eso? ¡Esto duele, amigo!"

"Enciende el coche", dijo Derek, desviando su atención por la ventanilla del pasajero. El chico gruñó, pero apenas se escuchó sobre el rugido del motor cuando cobró vida. Permaneció en silencio durante el viaje, solo hablando para darle instrucciones a Stiles.

Después de un corto tiempo, llegaron a un pequeño edificio, el aparcamiento estaba vacío a la luz de la mañana. Derek salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, apenas reconociendo a Stiles tropezando y agitándose tras él. Agarró la manija de la puerta y empujó.

Cerrado.

"Uh, ¿por qué estamos en la clínica del veterinario?" Stiles le preguntó a su lado. Derek le ignoró a favor de golpear su hombro contra la puerta, abrirla y dejar parte del marco de la puerta ligeramente agrietada. "¡Tío!"

"Derek", una voz calmada y firme llegó a sus oídos cuando entró en la pequeña sala de espera. Miró hacia la dirección en que había llegado la voz para ver a un hombre calvo que estaba de pie detrás del mostrador, mirándole fijamente. "Es un poco temprano, ¿no te parece?"

"Necesitamos tu ayuda." Las cejas del hombre se alzaron cuando Stiles se colocó detrás de Derek.

"¿Y a qué debo el placer?"

"¿Qué sabes sobre los demonios?"

El hombre frunció los labios. "Son criaturas muy oscuras, Derek. No estoy seguro de que quieras saber".

Derek abrió la boca para responder, pero Stiles se le adelantó. "Oye, amigo, estoy tratando de encontrar a mi padre y Derek dijo que podrías saber algo. ¿Puedes ayudarnos?" El hombre le dio a Stiles una mirada de disgusto y el chico se inquietó. "Soy Stiles, por cierto."

Derek gruñó cuando el hombre no dijo una palabra, solo les miró con esa expresión ilegible. "Deaton".

Deaton dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió hacia la habitación de atrás, indicándoles que lo siguieran. "Hay una gran variedad de demonios allí fuera. Todos tienen sus propios poderes, trucos, disfraces ... Están rodeados de magia negra, son convocados por ella. La gente cree que provienen del infierno, algunos sí. Pero otros vienen de tu peor pesadilla, los deseos de tu corazón. Debido a esto, es casi imposible localizar a uno ".

"Genial, entonces, estás diciendo que mi padre se ha ido para siempre", dijo Stiles mientras se agolpaban alrededor de una pequeña mesa de cirugía. "Eso es fantástico. Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar".

"Stiles", espetó Derek, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Cállate." El hombre lobo se volvió hacia el veterinario, aliviando su mirada ligeramente. "Este idiota invocó a uno por diversión y secuestró a su padre. Luego le envió hacia mí y le dijo que tenía que ayudarme a encontrar un compañero o mataría a su padre. ¿Qué clase de demonio sería ese?"

Deaton miró hacia abajo, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión pensativa. "Hm. Definitivamente me parece un demonio malicioso. Podría ser fácilmente uno de una pesadilla o su pasado".

"No. La habría reconocido".

Deaton levantó la vista al joven sorprendido. "¿La viste?"

Stiles asintió. "Me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber para cumplir sus órdenes, supongo. Estuvo en mi habitación y todo. Parecía muy real".

"¿Puedes describir cómo se veía?"

El humano entrelazó sus dedos mientras miraba hacia el techo, su rostro mostraba una expresión concentrada. "Era delgada y tenía el pelo largo y rubio. Vestía mucho negro. Tenía una sonrisa extraña y espeluznante en su rostro y sus ojos eran completamente negros, ni siquiera una pizca de luz reflejada en ellos. Tenía fundas de pistolas, pero estaban vacías."

La sangre de Derek se enfrió como el hielo, sus ojos se fijaron en Stiles mientras su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho.

No. No podía ser.

"¿Ella no era transparente o tenía alguna niebla oscura rodeándola?" Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al hombre frente a él. "Entonces no es solo una pesadilla. Ella ha sido una persona viva en algún momento. Probablemente vino directamente del infierno". Deaton le miró. "Derek, ¿te gustaría compartir algo con nosotros?"

Stiles se volvió bruscamente hacia él. "¿Sabes algo?"

Derek miró con frialdad al hombre mayor. "No. Simplemente sonaba familiar".

"Oh." El humano volvió su atención de nuevo a Deaton. "Entonces, ¿qué puedes deducir de esto?"

Deaton se movió ligeramente, mirando entre los dos. "Como dije, es un espíritu que fue arrojado al infierno. Si la invocas, debe estar atada a ti de alguna manera".

"¿Hay una manera de deshacerse de ella?"

"Hay muchas maneras de deshacerse de los demonios. Sin embargo, al ver que ella puede no ser un demonio, sino un espíritu ... Bueno, eso puede ser un poco más difícil. Lo investigaré y te haré saber lo que pueda encontrar."

"Gracias, doc."

Deaton asintió y les mostró la salida, captando la atención de Derek en el último segundo cuando Stiles ya estaba fuera en su jeep. "Derek. Ten cuidado con ese chico."

La mandíbula de Derek se apretó y salió sin otra palabra. Stiles aceleró el motor una vez que el hombre lobo estuvo dentro, mirando por el parabrisas. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora esperamos."

"Nosotros ... ¿Estás bromeando?" Stiles giró en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek levantó una ceja ante el frenético movimiento. "No tienes ni idea de cómo ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre, así que tu mejor idea es ir a un veterinario espeluznante, preguntarle si sabe algo y luego esperar cuando, básicamente, ¿nos da nada para empezar? ¿Hablas en serio? "

La voz de Derek era sorprendentemente tranquila cuando respondió: "Te dije que solo escuché historias. Deaton no es solo un veterinario. Él conoce lo sobrenatural, más de lo que dice. Puede obtener información". Stiles negó con la cabeza, luego golpeó el acelerador, acelerando hacia la ciudad. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"A algún lugar donde pueda hacer mi propia investigación".

"No confías en mí".

"¡Te acabo de conocer! ¡Por supuesto que no confío en ti!"

"Y sin embargo, sabes mucho sobre mí cuando no sé casi nada de ti".

"Touché". Derek puso los ojos en blanco y miró por la ventanilla del pasajero. "¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí?"

"Nada."

"Es justo, amigo".

Derek volvió a mirar al chico, pero estaba concentrado en la conducción, con una mano en el volante y la otra apoyada en su pierna mientras se movía ligeramente. "¿Cuándo descubriste tu magia?"

"¿Por qué esa pregunta primero?" Stiles resopló, reduciendo la velocidad a medida que se adentraba en la ciudad. "Ocurrió cuando estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico hace unos años. Terminé hiriéndome por accidente y me sacó del ataque de pánico muy rápido". Miró de reojo a Derek. "No preguntes".

Los labios de Derek se torcieron hacia arriba con diversión. "¿Encontraste a alguien que te ayudara a entrenarte?"

"Nop. Me enseñé a mí mismo. Sin embargo, no soy nada espectacular. Sólo sé algunas cosas aquí y allá".

"Como teletransportarte".

Stiles le dio una sonrisa descarada. "Sí, eso fue bastante bueno. No lo había hecho desde la escuela secundaria".

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Veintidós." Stiles puso su jeep en un lugar de aparcamiento y apagó el motor. Derek notó que no le había hecho la misma pregunta cuando entraron en la biblioteca.

"¿El espíritu te dijo cuántos años tengo?"

Stiles hizo una línea de abeja por los ordenadores, mirándole sobre su hombro, "No".

"¿No quieres saberla?" Derek preguntó mientras estaba de pie junto a Stiles, viéndolo sentarse en una silla y encender el ordenador ".

"Claro que sí. Pero estás haciendo preguntas sobre mí, ¿recuerdas?" Derek parpadeó, pero no respondió. Observó cómo el chico comenzaba a escribir furiosamente en el teclado y luego atacaba el ratón mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente por la pantalla. Se sentó allí por unos minutos, justo el tiempo suficiente para que Derek echara un vistazo alrededor de la biblioteca vacía. "¡Encontré algo!"

Derek se inclinó, apoyando una mano en el escritorio al lado del teclado y la otra en el respaldo de la silla. Sintió los ojos de Stiles en él, pero se concentró en la pantalla, tratando de ver lo que el chico había encontrado. "¿Qué es?"

"Oh, cierto, um. Aquí mismo". Movió el ratón y resaltó un pequeño párrafo. "Dice cómo puedes invocar un espíritu a donde estás y cómo deshacerte de él. Creo que podría funcionar".

"¿Enfrentamiento? ¿Eso no le molestará?"

"Puede ser. Puedo seguir buscando si quieres, pero solo estamos perdiendo un tiempo que podríamos estar usando para encontrar a mi padre".

Derek vaciló, luego suspiró. "Bien. Vamos a intentarlo".

"¡De acuerdo, genial! Ahora solo necesitamos encontrar un buen lugar para invocarla".

Un pesado sentimiento se instaló en las entrañas de Derek, su lobo inquieto en el fondo de su mente. Algo dentro de él gritaba que esta era una idea horrible, pero otra parte de él quería que Stiles dejara de oler a ansiedad.

Estaba tan jodido.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek siguió a Stiles hacia el claro, la luz del sol de media mañana entraba a través de las hojas de arriba. Un gran tocón estaba a su izquierda, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio vacío. Se sentía ominoso. Podía jurar que era casi pulsante. Derek lo despidió, sin embargo, mirando todos los otros árboles y vegetación. El silencio. La familiaridad de la zona.

"Justo aquí", proclamó Stiles mientras dejaba su mochila a su lado.

"¿Por qué el bosque?" Derek preguntó, manteniéndose a unos pocos metros de distancia. Vio cómo el chico comenzaba a sacar artículos diversos de la mochila y los dejaba en el césped.

"En realidad, nunca pasa nada en los bosques que hagan que los policías, también conocido como mi papá, estén al acecho. A menos que sea una película de terror. Entonces sucede todo tipo de basura. Pero no estamos en una película de terror, así que está bien. ¿Eso y quién va al bosque a la mitad del día?"

"Cazadores".

Stiles se detuvo y giró sobre pies en su posición agachada. "¿Estás hablando de cazadores de animales o ...?"

"Ambos."

Un momento de tranquilidad pasó, el labio inferior del humano se atascó entre sus dientes. "Haremos esto rápido". El chico se giró y movió algunos de los artículos a ciertos lugares. "Ven, ayúdame a encender algunas velas".

La sensación pesada en las entrañas de Derek no se había ido, lo que le hizo dudar antes de caminar y agacharse junto a Stiles. Dejó que el chico le guiara en la configuración de las velas de una manera específica y las encendiera con una cerilla que sacó de su mochila. Después de hacer eso, Stiles colocó un pequeño libro en medio de las velas, abierto en una página que tenía algunos símbolos e imágenes extrañas que Derek nunca había visto antes y procedió a sentarse al estilo indio.

Derek miró al humano, notando todos los lunares esparcidos por su piel, sus labios rosados de Cupido, largas pestañas que acariciaban sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos. Observó a Stiles ponerse en una posición más recta, los músculos delgados presionando contra su camisa.

"Oye, amigo, tal vez quieras retroceder", dijo Stiles, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo. "No sé dónde va a aparecer el espíritu".

"¿Qué?" Derek parpadeó cuando las puntas de sus orejas de repente se sintieron calientes. "Cierto" Se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Stiles cerró los ojos una vez más y se relajó. Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, no se oían pájaros cantar, el ruido de los insectos silenciado. Esa sensación extraña y palpitante que Derek sintió resonar en el tocón pareció hacerse más fuerte, el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello se erizó. Derek lo miró antes de volver a mirar a Stiles cuando el chico se inclinó abruptamente sobre el pequeño libro.

En el siguiente instante, el humano comenzó a hablar un lenguaje extraño. No sonaba familiar en absoluto, pero su lobo comenzó a pasearse y arañar las paredes en su mente. Las hojas temblaron y se estremecieron en un viento repentino, nubes de color gris claro flotando sobre ellos.

Un fuerte zumbido sonó y Derek hizo una mueca, su lobo gimiendo casi cubriendo el sonido del viento.

Algo no estaba bien del todo.

Luego, el silencio cayó sobre ellos una vez más, casi tan rápido como todo el alboroto había llegado.

Derek se volvió hacia Stiles para ver al chico mirando delante de él, inmóvil. Ante él estaba una mujer de mediana edad vestida con una camisa amarilla y pantalones vaqueros, su largo pelo castaño parecía no haber sido cepillado en algún tiempo, sus pies estaban en la hierba. Su rostro era suave, sus labios se levantaron en una pequeña sonrisa, ojos marrones brillando en la pálida luz.

"Stiles," susurró, su mirada inquebrantable en el joven.

La voz de Stiles era solo un susurro también, pero Derek podía escuchar la gruesa emoción en ella y le miró de nuevo. "¿Mamá?"

Derek se puso rígido.

La mujer se agachó y apoyó la mano en la mejilla de Stiles, limpiando una lágrima con su pulgar. "Mi dulce niño ... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo estaba ... yo-yo-"

"Me estaba ayudando", ladró Derek, captando la atención de Stiles. El chico rápidamente se secó los ojos con las muñecas antes de volverse hacia la mujer. No se había movido ni un centímetro, su mirada todavía posada en Stiles.

"Mamá, no se supone que estés aquí". Derek dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor, intentando darles algo de espacio. Stiles había sonado tan destrozado, pero firme, el sonido tiraba de los recuerdos de Derek. Se sacudió y notó dos figuras oscuras y sombrías de pie detrás de la madre de Stiles a cada lado de ella.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Mieczyslaw?" Por el rabillo del ojo, Derek vio la cara de Stiles pálida y los ojos muy abiertos. "Me has invocado."

"Pero ... estás muerta".

Los instintos le gritaban que protegiera al chico, Derek se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y extendió los dedos, sacando las garras. "Stiles". Las figuras oscuras de repente se deslizaron hacia adelante, avanzando lentamente hacia el humano. "Esa no es tu madre".

Los ojos de la mujer se deslizaron hacia Derek, su sonrisa se desvaneció en una mueca. "Déjame estar con mi hijo".

Las figuras oscuras cambiaron bruscamente de rumbo, dirigiéndose directamente a Derek. Se encorvó, los colmillos cayendo mientras soltaba un gruñido feroz. En el instante en que uno de ellos estuvo a su alcance, le cortó con sus garras. Como era de esperar, su mano atravesó la figura.

Dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración, Derek comenzó a alejarse de las figuras. Su lobo estaba gruñendo en su mente, queriendo luchar contra la amenaza, pero esto estaba más allá de sus capacidades. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Stiles, quien todavía estaba encorvado ante la mujer, sus propios ojos estaban pegados a su cara.

"¡Stiles!" Gritó justo antes de que una de las figuras envolviera sus manos alrededor de su cuello, le golpeara contra el árbol más cercano y le cortara las vías respiratorias. Derek arañó el brazo, pero sus dedos solo se deslizaron a través de él. El chico se sobresaltó y le miró, luego se puso de pie.

"Derek, yo-"

"Mieczyslaw". La voz de la mujer era áspera ahora, su expresión oscura. "¿Por qué me ignoras? No me has visto en catorce años y acabas de conocerlo. ¡Olvídate de él! ¡He vuelto! ¡Y regresé por ti!"

Dejando escapar un gorgoteo ahogado, Derek clavó sus garras en la corteza a ambos lados de su cabeza, luego levantó las piernas y dio una patada hacia fuera, esperando golpear a la figura. Pero sus piernas simplemente la atravesaron y se estrelló contra el árbol, gruñendo de dolor y frustración.

"Lo siento mama." Derek miró a Stiles para verlo alcanzar el libro. Pero la segunda figura se disparó y aparentemente le golpeó sin tocarlo, lo que provocó que el humano volara a unos pocos metros y aterrizara con fuerza en el suelo.

El lobo de Derek gruñó, sobresaltándolo, pero sus ojos permanecieron pegados en Stiles. "¡Espera, Derek!" El chico se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el libro abierto. La figura que se cernía cerca de su madre corrió hacia él, pero de repente se desvaneció con un gran estruendo cuando Stiles extendió la mano. Luego se arrodilló frente al libro y lo agarró con fuerza, mirando a su madre.

Su rostro estaba congelado en una mirada de horror mientras miraba a su hijo. Entonces ella gritó. "¡Me llamaste! ¡No te atrevas a enviarme de vuelta! ¡¡No lo hagas !!" Se detuvo cuando Stiles apretó la mandíbula, sus rasgos se endurecieron cuando lentamente se puso de pie. La visión de Derek comenzó a desdibujarse, manchas negras nadando alrededor de su visión periférica. "¡Regresé por ti! ¡¿No es eso lo que querías?!"

"Mi madre se fue", fue la firme respuesta. Derek apenas podía ver ahora, le dolía el pecho por la falta de oxígeno. Un chasquido repentino hizo eco a través de los árboles y la presión en su cuello se desvaneció, Derek cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando sin aliento. "¡Derek!" Stiles se arrodilló a su lado antes de que pudiera parpadear, mirándole con grandes ojos ámbar que parecían ver directamente en su alma. Se sintió vulnerable, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada del chico. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien", se quejó, con las garras lentamente volviendo a las uñas normales, colmillos siguiendo su ejemplo. Miró por encima del hombro de Stiles para ver el claro vacío salvo por ellos y las velas aún encendidas. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Adónde fueron?"

"No sé. ¿Volvieron de donde vinieron? Solo cerré el libro y se fueron. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Pensé que ibas a morir".

"Si hubieras esperado un segundo más, podría haberlo hecho".

La irritación llegó hasta él y miró el ceño fruncido de Stiles. "Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza".

Derek puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo hiciste, se han ido y no estoy muerto. Felicidades. Además, eso no hizo nada para ayudarnos a encontrar a tu padre".

Stiles gimió y cayó sobre su trasero. "Lo sé."

"¿Era el mismo hechizo que usaste para invocar a la otra mujer?"

"Estoy bastante seguro."

Derek arqueó las cejas. "Estás bastante seguro".

Stiles agitó sus brazos, casi tirando el libro de su mano en el proceso. "Amigo, ¿has visto la mitad de los hechizos en este libro? ¡Todos se ven iguales!"

Derek finalmente se puso de pie, frotándose ambas manos sobre su cara. "¿Por qué no te aseguraste de tener el hechizo correcto antes de que decidiéramos seguir con este plan?"

"¡Pensé que era el hechizo correcto!" Derek miró al humano mientras se ponía de pie. Pareció encogerse un poco, frotándose la nuca. "Está bien, estaba ochenta por ciento seguro de que era el hechizo correcto".

"Ya," resopló Derek. "¿Por qué no limpiamos y buscas el hechizo correcto? Si no puedes encontrarlo al anochecer, volveremos a ir con Deaton para ver qué encontró".

"Pero-"

"Stiles".

Derek ignoró la punzada en su corazón por el puchero que Stiles le dio, manteniendo su mirada fija. Stiles suspiró y se acercó a las velas, apagando cada una de ellas. Derek le observó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que la pesada sensación que había tenido desde que se les ocurrió el plan se había ido. Pero, por alguna razón, todavía se sentía nervioso, sus instintos no se decidían entre decirle que corriera o protegiera al humano.

Miró hacia el gran tocón y entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el zumbido en el aire. Miró a Stiles para ver al chico sentado en el césped con el libro abierto en su regazo, con una mano atrapada en su pelo, el hombre lobo se acercó al tocón. El impulso de correr se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba, pero aún así observó cada pequeña grieta y raíz que podía ver. Parecía ser un tocón común y corriente.

De repente, antes de que el pensamiento llegara a su mente, la mano de Derek se movió y descansó sobre él.

Al instante sintió frío, hasta los huesos. Susurros indistinguibles sonaban a su alrededor, una sensación de temor se filtraba en su piel. Su corazón se aceleró y golpeó contra sus costillas, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

Se apartó del tocón como si le hubiera quemado, la frialdad desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Tuvo que tomar algunas respiraciones profundas para calmar su corazón, incluso retroceder unos pasos.

"Derek," gritó Stiles. "¿Estás bien, amigo?"

Derek no dudó con su respuesta. "Tenemos que irnos."

Eso hizo que Stiles saltara a sus pies. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Derek se volvió y se acercó al chico. "No es seguro aquí". Se inclinó y comenzó a recoger las velas enfriadas.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es completamente seguro. No está cerca de la civilización y los animales tienden a evitarlo. He venido aquí muchas veces para practicar mi magia. La hace más fuerte en realidad".

Derek se quedó quieto y miró al chico. "¿Practicas magia aquí?"

Stiles se encogió de hombros. "¿Si, Por qué no?"

"Es peligroso." Dejó caer las velas en la mochila junto con la caja de cerillas. "Nos vamos."

"¡Qué, no! ¡Está bien! Déjame encontrar el hechizo, invocarla y luego podemos ..."

Derek se estiró en toda su altura y se acercó a Stiles, apenas unos centímetros más alto que él, sus narices casi se tocaban. "Nos. Vamos. Ahora."

Stiles tragó. "Está bien. Bien. ¿Pero dónde más puedo invocar un espíritu o, posiblemente, un demonio?"

Derek sabía que se iba a arrepentir tan pronto como las palabras salieran de su boca. "Tengo un loft".

"¿Tú? ¿Dónde?"

Derek se echó la mochila al hombro. "Cerca de la ciudad. Ahora, vamos".

Stiles suspiró, pero caminó a su lado mientras regresaban al jeep, sosteniendo el libro cerca de su pecho.

Derek permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, incluso llegando a dejar que Stiles cantara su horrible música mientras lo guiaba a su loft. Después de unos veinte minutos, Stiles aparcó el jeep frente a un edificio grande. Derek lo miró mientras Stiles apagaba el motor. Como todavía era de día, no podía decir si había alguna luz dentro.

Stiles abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió. "¡Vamos! ¡Querías que viniéramos aquí!"

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y salió del coche. Esperó junto a la escalera a que Stiles agarrara la mochila y corriera hacia él. Solo tardó un minuto en llegar a la cima, Stiles resoplando y jadeando detrás de él. Escondió su sonrisa y abrió la puerta, gimiendo mentalmente cuando un grito llegó a sus oídos.

"¡Oh, hey, Derek está aquí! ¡Él puede resolver esto por nosotros! ¡Oye Derek!" Sintió al humano moverse detrás de él, presumiblemente intentando mirar por encima del hombro. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia el loft, Stiles arrastrando los pies tras él. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para ver a una joven rubia que casi se estrella contra él.

"Erica", dijo con severidad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "No estoy de tu lado o del de Isaac en cualquier pequeña discusión que tengáis. Estáis solos".

El labio inferior de Erica sobresalió con un pequeño gemido antes de volverse rápidamente y marchar hacia el espacio personal de Stiles. "¿Quién es esta lindura?"

Su lobo gruñó enfadado en su mente. "Stiles, conoce a una de mis betas, Erica. Erica, Stiles".

"Uh, hola", murmuró Stiles cuando dejó la mochila al lado de su pie y extendió la mano. Erica se limitó a agarrar sus mejillas y las sacudió, haciendo que se quejara. "¡Ow, ow!"

"¿Por qué trajiste a un humano aquí?" Derek miró hacia la cocina abierta donde estaba Boyd, su segundo al mando, bebiendo un vaso de zumo de naranja.

"Le estoy ayudando con algo".

"¿Con qué?" Un chico de pelo rizado, Isaac, preguntó desde su posición perezosa en el sofá. Derek se acercó y empujó los pies de Isaac de la parte superior de la mesa, ignorando su grito de sorpresa.

"Un problema personal. Podéis subir a vuestras habitaciones y quedaros unas horas o podéis iros. Stiles necesitará todo el espacio que pueda conseguir".

"Ooh, Derek, no me di cuenta de que tenías algo por los chicos como él", exclamó Erica.

"Por favor, no toques la mesa", dijo Boyd. "Acabo de limpiarla".

Derek gruñó. "Ahora no tenéis elección. Fuera. Todos".

Isaac se enderezó en el sofá. "Pero yo no-"

"¡Fuera!"

Miró a cada uno de sus betas, ignorando el calor que corría por su rostro y orejas. Todos inclinaron la cabeza y salieron apresuradamente del loft, con la puerta deslizándose detrás de ellos. Stiles se quedó en medio de la habitación y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Amigo, tus ojos están rojos."

Derek resopló. "Ve a leer. Solo te quedan unas horas".

"Bien." Stiles se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer sobre él, abriendo el libro en una página al azar. "Sourwolf."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, cogió un libro al azar de la estantería de al lado de la cama y se sentó en el sofá. Tenía la sensación de que Stiles se tomaría todo el tiempo que le había dado, por lo que decidió simplemente sentarse y relajarse por ahora, sabiendo que no había mucho que hacer.

Todo dependía de Stiles en este punto.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Derek dejó su libro, suspirando. Lo había terminado, pero no podía decir lo que acababa de leer. Sus pensamientos habían estado corriendo desenfrenadamente, tratando de encontrar una solución a la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. No solo eso, sino que había soportado horas escuchando a Stiles arrastrando los pies en el suelo, luego se dejó caer en el sofá y rebotó su pierna sobre los cojines.

Uno podía aguantar hasta cierto punto.

"Stiles," dijo bruscamente. Stiles levantó la vista de su posición acurrucada en el sofá, el libro descansando sobre sus piernas, las manos tocando el sofá a un ritmo. "¿Dejarás de moverte y me dirás que encontraste algo?"

La cara de Stiles cayó cuando se volvió hacia el libro. "No he encontrado nada. Lo único que encontré fue lo que solía invocar a mi ..."

Derek sintió una punzada de compasión y su lobo de repente se quejó, instándole a ir a consolar al chico. Se sacudió y se puso de pie. "Tómate un descanso. Nos preparare una cena".

"¡No sabía que podías cocinar!" Stiles prácticamente se tiró del sofá, golpeando el libro sobre la mesa de café.

Derek dejó que una insinuación de burla entrara en su voz mientras sacaba un recipiente del gabinete. "¿El demonio no te lo dijo?"

Stiles resopló detrás de él. "Entonces, como no pude encontrar el hechizo, ¿volveremos a ir con Deaton?"

Antes de que Derek pudiera responder, la puerta del loft se abrió y sus tres betas se apresuraron a entrar en pánico. Salió apresuradamente de la cocina y se detuvo frente a ellos, Stiles girando alrededor de su lugar junto al mostrador.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Derek exigió, mirando a cada uno de ellos a su vez.

"Es Deaton," jadeó Erica, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estábamos caminando por la clínica veterinaria y-"

"¡Está muerto!" Exclamó Isaac.

El hielo corrió a través de la sangre de Derek. "¿Qué?"

"Olimos sangre y la seguimos hasta su clínica", explicó Boyd, que parecía un poco tembloroso. "Las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, así que nos abrimos paso. Le encontramos junto a la mesa de examen".

"Es...pero..." interrumpió Stiles. Derek se volvió hacia él cuando escuchó los latidos del corazón del chico aumentar, su respiración se volvió más superficial. "Le necesitamos. No puede-"

Derek se apresuró hacia delante y le ayudó a bajar al suelo antes de herirse, manteniendo una mano firme en su brazo. "Stiles, respira".

"¿Qué está mal con él?" Isaac preguntó en voz baja.

"Ataque de pánico", respondió Boyd.

Derek puso ambos brazos alrededor del chico y se llevó una de sus manos al pecho. "Stiles. Respira conmigo. Dentro, uno, dos, tres. Fuera, uno, dos, tres". Lo hizo unas cuantas veces más antes de que Stiles finalmente le escuchara y disminuyera la velocidad de su respiración.

"Si Deaton está muerto, Derek", murmuró Stiles una vez que se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar. "¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar el hechizo? ¡Podrían pasar días o semanas! ¡Mi padre podría estar muerto para entonces!"

El agarre de Derek se apretó ligeramente sobre el chico antes de volverse hacia Boyd. "¿Sabes cómo murió?"

Boyd pensó por un momento. "No estoy seguro. Parecía que había tosido mucha sangre, pero no parecía haber ninguna herida externa".

"¿Crees que alguien le mató?" Preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es una coincidencia", le dijo Derek. "¿Algún olor?"

Boyd miró a Stiles. "Azufre."

Derek apretó sus labios en una delgada línea. "Es probablemente el demonio". Sintió que Stiles apretaba su mano con fuerza. "Sabe que estamos detrás de ella".

"Todo esto es mi culpa."

Derek quería decirle que no era así, para consolarlo y quitarle toda la preocupación. Pero no pudo. En realidad, era su culpa. Eso y el demonio que decidió escapar del infierno. En cambio, sostuvo al chico cerca de él.

"No te preocupes, Stiles, resolveremos esto". Derek se volvió hacia sus betas. "Boyd, Isaac, encargaos de Deaton. Erica, ve a ordenar una pizza para todos nosotros. Va a ser una noche larga".

"¿Por qué?" Erica preguntó, todavía pareciendo un poco sacudida.

Derek suspiró. "Stiles se metió en problemas con un posible demonio. Deaton nos estaba ayudando a recopilar información. Necesitamos hacer algo y rápido. La vida de su padre está en peligro". Erica parecía más asustada a cada segundo y su lobo le estaba empujando a consolarla. "Necesitamos algo que nos brinde energía y fuerza. Puedes esperar hasta que Isaac y Boyd regresen para que uno de ellos pueda ir contigo. No quiero que nadie se vaya de este loft solo".

Sus hombros cayeron de alivio, un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios. El fuerte hedor de la ansiedad y el miedo todavía se filtraban por la habitación cuando Isaac y Boyd se fueron. Derek ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie y le llevó hasta el sofá.

"Tómate un minuto para descansar", le ordenó, soltando a regañadientes la mano del chico. "Una vez que llegue la pizza y comamos algo, te ayudaré a encontrar el hechizo".

Stiles pareció relajarse un poco más, la ansiedad seguía saliendo de él. Derek le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y se dirigió a su beta, descansando su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Relájate", dijo en voz baja. "Descansa un poco mientras puedas. Va a ser una noche larga".

Erica asintió y se sentó en el sofá, acurrucándose sobre sí misma. Derek suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos.

Una noche larga, seguro.

........................................................................................................................

Dos horas más tarde, Derek caminaba tranquilamente en el loft, la luna en lo alto del cielo. Erica y Stiles se habían quedado dormidos en sus sofás separados hacía un tiempo, dejando al alfa solo con sus pensamientos.

Recogió la pizza y la guardó en la nevera para que todos pudieran comer cuando Boyd e Isaac regresaran. Luego había ido a sus libros para ver si podía encontrar algo acerca de los demonios, solo para observar el libro de hechizos de Stiles. Para él todo lo que ponía era una tontería y después comenzó a pasearse frustrado. La frustración se había mezclado en preocupación y ansiedad por sus dos betas. Enterrar un cuerpo no debería llevarles tanto tiempo, especialmente desde que Isaac trabajaba en el cementerio local.

"¿Derek?" El alfa se detuvo en el sofá y miró a Stiles. El chico se estaba frotando el ojo mientras se incorporaba lentamente, con el pelo despeinado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Derek abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta del loft se abrió. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Isaac y Boyd entrando, cubiertos de sangre y pálidos. Se apresuró y agarró a Isaac cuando el joven beta cayó hacia delante, con los ojos en blanco. Levantó la cabeza hacia su otro beta, que se deslizaba contra la pared hasta el suelo, apenas consciente.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Llevó a Isaac al sofá y le puso en el lugar de Stiles mientras Stiles corría hacia Boyd. "¡Erica!" La joven se levantó de golpe y se dio cuenta de la situación con los ojos muy abiertos. "Ve a buscar el botiquín de arriba. ¡Ahora!"

Derek se volvió hacia Isaac cuando Erica corrió escaleras arriba y miró a Boyd y Stiles. "Que ha pasado."

Boyd se volvió hacia él con una mirada desenfocada mientras Stiles presionaba una de sus heridas. "Era solo ... una sombra negra. Se movía muy rápido. Apenas habíamos terminado con ... con Deaton cuando salió de la nada".

"¿Cómo te hirió?"

"Garras. Tenía garras. Luego ... Derek, vendrá aquí".

Derek apretó los dientes cuando Erica regresó con el botiquín. Golpeó ligeramente la mejilla de Isaac hasta que el beta se despertó y luego comenzó a curar sus heridas. Le entregó algunos suministros a Stiles y Erica para que pudieran atender a Boyd.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"No lo sé", respondió Boyd en voz baja. "Se movía rápido. Se fue antes de que lo supiéramos".

Stiles maldijo y agarró su libro de hechizos, hojeando las páginas rápidamente. Derek le observó de cerca, abriendo sus sentidos a todo lo que le rodeaba. Stiles tomó una bolsa de su mochila, la abrió y comenzó a caminar alrededor de las paredes y las esquinas del loft. Comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo mientras se movía, Derek era incapaz de descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Derek preguntó, de pie junto al sofá y viendo caer de la bolsa una sustancia negra similar a la arena. Stiles procedió a caminar alrededor del loft, vertiendo la sustancia mientras lo hacía, ignorando al alfa.

Derek olfateó e instantáneamente supo lo que era: ceniza de montaña. Gruñó y golpeó a Stiles contra la pared, el libro de hechizos cayendo de la mano del humano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi loft?"

"¡Tranquilo amigo!" Gritó Stiles, sorprendentemente todavía en las garras de Derek. "Es solo ceniza de montaña. ¡La estoy usando como una barrera para proteger a tu manada!"

"¡Puedo proteger a mi manada solo!"

"¡¿Oh si?!" Con repentina fuerza, Stiles empujó a Derek y se giró, poniéndose justo en su cara. "Entonces, si eres tan bueno en eso, ¿por qué necesitas un botiquín?"

Derek le miró, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban rojos. "Pasan cosas que están fuera de mi control. Como lo que ha pasado esta noche con Boyd e Isaac. Hago lo que puedo".

"Y, sin embargo, es muy poco", una voz crepitante y burlona sonó detrás de ellos. Derek se giró en cuclillas, mostrando sus dientes y garras.

Una sombra apenas era visible en el centro de la habitación y un fuerte olor a azufre de repente atacó las fosas nasales de Derek. Desde atrás, sintió que Stiles agarraba su camisa, tomando una fuerte respiración.

"¿Cómo pasaste la barrera de ceniza de montaña?" Stiles cuestionó, su voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Derek gruñó. "¡¿Importa ?! ¡Necesitamos deshacernos del demonio!" Sintió que Stiles soltó su camisa en el siguiente instante mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la sombra.

"Oh, cariño, ese pequeño libro de hechizos no me hará nada", se burló antes de lanzarse hacia Derek. Derek gruñó y saltó solo para que le atravesara. Un frío áspero entró en sus venas y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo con sorpresa. Se puso de pie de un salto y se giró para verlo flotar detrás de Stiles, con una mano en forma de garra en su garganta mientras dejaba escapar una risa malvada. "¿No te contó tu madre sobre el árbol gigante en el bosque? ¿El que tuvo que ser cortado porque era demasiado poderoso? ¿El Nemeton? Mi, mi alfa. ¿Nos estamos haciendo vagos?"

"Déjale ir", gruñó entre sus colmillos.

"¿Y que me destruya? No lo creo".

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Stiles retorcía los dedos en la mano derecha. Siguió la dirección en la que se movían para ver el libro de hechizos a unos pocos metros. El demonio debe haberlo arrojado de alguna manera fuera de su alcance.

Un gruñido sonó detrás de él, joven, enfadado y asustado, Erica. Avanzó hacia el libro sutilmente, haciendo que pareciera que le estaba dando a su beta el espacio suficiente para flanquearlo.

"Bueno, ¿no eres linda?" El demonio dijo en un tono alto, sonando cada vez más femenino. "Basta de perder mi tiempo".

"Hicimos un trato", dijo Stiles en voz baja. Derek podía escuchar su voz temblando, el aroma a ansiedad brotaba de él.

"No soy como la mayoría de los demonios, cariño", respondió fríamente. "Las tratos no significan nada para mí".

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir otra palabra, las garras ya estaban cortando su garganta. Un rugido furioso salió del pecho de Derek mientras avanzaba, sus propias garras se dirigían al demonio mientras Stiles caía lentamente al suelo. El demonio desapareció ante sus ojos, sus garras se deslizaron por el aire. Giró sobre sus talones y agarró a Stiles antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho. La sangre goteaba a ambos lados del cuello del humano, pequeños sonidos de asfixia pasaban por sus labios.

"Lo ... lo siento ..." susurró, con los ojos ámbar mirando a Derek.

"No hables", Derek habló apenas por encima de un susurro. "Encontraré a tu padre, Stiles. Solo ... quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, parpadeando hacia él, justo antes de que la sangre cortara completamente sus vías respiratorias y saliera de su boca.

Algo dentro del pecho de Derek se rompió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló ante el último latido del corazón de Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Un grito agudo hizo que todos los lobos presionaran sus manos contra sus orejas y Derek se encorvó aún más sobre Stiles. Duró casi un minuto antes de detenerse repentinamente. Derek miró a sus betas, encontrando sus temerosas expresiones.

"Boyd". Derek no tenía que decir nada más, Boyd estaba de pie y empujaba la puerta del loft para abrirla. Una joven pelirroja estaba parada fuera, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando directamente a Stiles antes de que la puerta estuviera completamente abierta.

"Stiles", susurró ella antes de correr en un par de tacones. Derek sintió que su lobo llamaba su atención, gruñendo amenazadoramente en el fondo de su mente cuando la chica cayó de rodillas al otro lado de Stiles. "¿Que ha pasado?"

"Un demonio," respondió Erica, observándole detenidamente.

La chica miró a su alrededor, notó el libro de hechizos y lo alcanzó. Derek agarró su muñeca, dejando escapar un gruñido. Ella se volvió hacia él asustada, con la respiración agitada.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a Stiles?" Cuestiono.

La irritación brilló en su rostro. "Soy Lydia, su amiga. ¿Ahora me sueltas?" Los pelos de Derek se levantaron, pero lo hizo. Ella comenzó a alcanzar el libro de hechizos otra vez cuando Erica apareció frente a ella, el libro en su mano extendida. "Gracias. Veamos en qué lío te metiste, Stiles".

"Estás inquietantemente calmada", comentó Boyd después de cerrar la puerta.

Derek notó que sus manos temblaban mientras hojeaba el libro, miedo saliendo de ella.

"Alguien tiene que estarlo", respondió ella.

"Así que sabes que Stiles tiene ..."

"¿Tiene una chispa? Sí. También sé que todos vosotros sois hombres lobo". Se detuvo y levantó la vista del libro, encontrándose con la mirada de Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. "Espera. Eres un hombre lobo. Puedes darle la mordida".

Derek se quedó quieto, imágenes en flash de una chica en sus brazos apareciendo en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "No, no puedo hacerle eso. No lo haré".

"Si no lo haces, entonces está muerto para siempre".

"¿No hay nada en ese libro de hechizos que pueda ayudar?" Preguntó Erica, el pánico se alzaba en su voz.

"Estoy segura de que lo hay, pero dudo que pueda encontrar algo a tiempo para salvarle. Pero puedes salvarle. Eres un alfa, ¿verdad?" Ella no esperó la respuesta de Derek. Solo cerró el libro de golpe, agarró la muñeca de Stiles y la empujó contra la cara de Derek. "Incluso si la mordida no es aceptada, va a morir. ¡Arriésgate y muérdele!"

Derek gruñó en advertencia. Sabía que Lydia tenía razón. Morder a Stiles sería la forma más rápida de salvarle. Pero no tenía idea de si la mordida iba a ser aceptada y eso es lo que le hizo dudar.

No conocía a Stiles desde hace mucho tiempo, pero le había tomado cariño al chico. Su voz ruidosa y molesta, sus divagaciones al azar, su inteligencia y su pasión por tantas cosas. Desde el momento en que conoció al chico supo que tenían algún tipo de conexión y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, se alegraba de que se hubieran encontrado.

Por eso, en contra de su propio juicio, mordió la muñeca que Lydia le tendió. La sangre se filtró en su boca, cubriendo sus dientes y lengua. Aguantó por unos segundos, esperando contra toda esperanza que la mordedura fuera aceptada, antes de alejarse y mirar al chico en sus brazos. No sabía lo que estaba esperando, pero ver que Stiles aún no tenía vida le hirió el corazón más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

El aire de repente pareció cambiar y todos en la habitación se tensaron.

"¿Crees que un pequeño mordisco le salvará?"

Un gruñido de enfado salió de su garganta ante la voz tan familiar, el azufre flotando en su nariz. Levantó la mirada para ver a una mujer rubia de pie en medio de la habitación, vestida con una camiseta gris, pantalones verdes ceñidos y botas de cuero. Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en sus labios cuando sus ojos brillaron de un amarillo enfermizo.

"Tú", susurró Lydia mientras se levantaba lentamente. "Tú eres el demonio". La mujer apenas le miró de reojo, aunque la comisura de sus labios se contrajo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Hiciste lo que viniste a hacer".

"Matarle fue solo por diversión", respondió la mujer. "Solo necesitaba su poder. La mayoría de los míos venían del Nemeton, sí, pero su chispa me hizo mucho más fuerte". Miró a Derek mientras él sostenía al chico cerca de su pecho. "E incluso si la mordida fuera aceptada, has perdido la única chispa. Nada podrá detenerme".

Derek gruñó peligrosamente. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Tenerte con Stiles fue solo conveniencia. Le usé para acercarme más a ti. ¿Sabes por qué?" La mujer dio un paso más cerca, pero Erica saltó en su camino, se encorvó y gruñó con sus garras fuera. La mujer no pestañeó, manteniendo su mirada en el alfa. "Estoy sinceramente herida, Derek. ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? ¿La inocente cazadora que tu tío asesinó?" No esperó una respuesta. "No importa si lo haces o no. Tengo todo el poder que necesito para matarte por su error".

Con un repentino movimiento de su mano, Erica voló a través de la habitación y golpeó la pared opuesta con un fuerte chasquido, cayendo como un peso muerto al suelo. Dio unos pasos más hacia Derek y Stiles cuando Lydia inhaló profundamente y luego gritó, empujando sus manos hacia la mujer. Derek hizo una mueca, pero observó con asombro como la mujer era arrojada hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible, golpeando el suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared.

Lydia se giró y agarró la bolsa de ceniza de montaña del suelo. Se volvió hacia la mujer, con la mano en la bolsa cuando la mujer desapareció y reapareció frente a ella, con los ojos brillantes de color amarillo. Antes de que Lydia pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza invisible le hizo caer de rodillas. La bolsa de alguna manera se deslizó fuera del agarre de la pelirroja hacia Stiles y Derek antes de que la mujer golpeara su rodilla contra la cara de la chica. Lydia se desplomó en el suelo un segundo después, fuera de combate.

La mujer rubia se volvió hacia Derek y avanzó. "Eres un pequeño alfa tan patético. Ni siquiera puedes proteger a tu manada, ni ellos a ti. Deberías estar pidiendo la muerte, Derek".

Derek solo gruñó, encorvándose sobre Stiles aún más cuando aparecieron sus garras.

Un repentino y fuerte jadeo sonó y Derek miró al chico en sus brazos, la herida en su cuello completamente curada, pero aún cubierta de sangre. Stiles se quedó sin aliento, miró a la mujer y luego metió la mano en la bolsa. Cómo sabía que estaba allí, Derek no lo sabía. Pero no le importó especialmente cuando el chico le lanzó un puñado de cenizas. Ella retrocedió, solo para estrellarse contra una pared invisible cuando la ceniza de montaña cayó en un círculo a su alrededor.

Derek ayudó a Stiles a ponerse de pie cuando la mujer les miró en shock.

"¡¿Cómo ?! ¡Ahora eres un hombre lobo!", gritó ella. "¡No deberías poder usar tu chispa en absoluto! ¡No es posible!"

"Aparentemente lo es," respondió Stiles, dejando que Derek sostuviera su bíceps para mantenerlo firme sobre sus pies. "Ahora dime donde esta mi padre"

La mujer les miró un momento más antes de sonreír una vez más. "No lo sé, ni me importa. Le lancé al Infierno para que ocupara mi lugar. Tendrás que enfrentarte al diablo si lo quieres de vuelta".

Stiles gruñó ruidosamente cuando aparecieron sus garras y golpeó un puño contra la pared invisible que creó la ceniza de montaña. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

La mujer no se inmutó. Simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró con diversión. Stiles gruñó antes de que arrebatara el libro de hechizos del suelo, instantáneamente hojeándolo.

"No encontrarás nada allí que me detenga. Soy demasiado poderosa".

"Kate", murmuró Derek. Los ojos de la mujer le miraron sorprendidos. "Te recuerdo. Me atrajiste, fingiste que me querías, que te importaba. Luego trataste de matarme cuando estábamos solos. Justo después de que quemaras viva a mi familia. Te recuerdo bastante bien. Mereces estar en el Infierno, perra ".

Kate rugió entonces, con los ojos amarillos brillando mientras golpeaba su puño contra la pared invisible.

Ni Derek ni Stiles se estremecieron cuando, un momento después, Stiles comenzó a hablar en otro idioma, mirando el libro de hechizos en sus manos. La cabeza de Kate giró hacia el chico y gruñó, luego comenzó a lloriquear, agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

"Detente. ¡Detente!" Stiles continuó, sin dudar en lo más mínimo. Sus gritos y chillidos se hicieron más fuertes y agonizantes hasta que gritó bruscamente más fuerte que nunca. Golpeó la pared invisible con su hombro y luego se deslizó al suelo. Su cuerpo parecía borroso y goteaba un líquido rojo intenso de cada poro mientras se fundía lentamente en la madera. En el segundo siguiente, se fue y el aire se quedó quieto alrededor de ellos por primera vez desde que llegó, dejando una gran mancha oscura en las tablas del piso.

Stiles jadeó pesadamente cuando finalmente levantó la vista. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, la transpiración brillaba en su frente a la luz del loft.

"Stiles". Un susurro. Derek sabía que el chico le había oído, pero no se movió. Soltó un sollozo y cayó de rodillas, el libro de hechizos golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Derek se movió y se arrodilló junto a su nuevo beta, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Le sostuvo con fuerza, meciendo sus cuerpos con comodidad, pero permaneciendo en silencio.

"¡Solo quería que mi padre volviera!", gritó Stiles, uñas romas clavándose en el brazo de Derek. "Eso es todo lo que quería. Pero ahora ..."

"Lo siento, Stiles", respondió Derek, su corazón dolía por el joven. "Lo siento mucho."

........................................................................................................................

Derek miró alrededor de su pequeña manada mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra la pared. Erica y Boyd estaban limpiando los últimos rastros de sangre del consciente Isaac, calmándole con pequeñas palabras de consuelo. Lydia y Stiles estaban sentados en el sofá, la pelirroja le tenía cerca mientras miraba fijamente al suelo.

"No es justo", murmuró Stiles. La habitación quedó en silencio y Derek levantó la vista de donde estaba, encorvado sobre el escritorio. Stiles se puso de pie bruscamente, con las manos apretadas en puños. "Le hice esto a mi padre. Debería haber sido yo quien ocupe su lugar en el infierno. Entonces estaría aquí arriba, vivo y bien. Pero no pasó. No pude encontrar nada para traerlo. Reviví y ahora soy un hombre lobo, todo es tan ruidoso y molesto que no puedo pensar con claridad y ...

"¡Stiles!" Lydia se puso de pie, con las manos envueltas alrededor de sus bíceps cuando comenzó a jadear por aire. "¡Necesitas calmarte! ¡Solo concéntrate en mi respiración!"

Derek soltó de mala gana un gemido bajo, su lobo caminando en el fondo de su mente. Escuchó un fuerte suspiro antes de que los ojos de color ámbar estuvieran sobre él. Se aclaró la garganta y movió su mirada hacia el escritorio debajo de él.

"Acabas de-"

Sonó un pitido molesto repentino y Derek miró hacia arriba para ver a Stiles agitarse, girando en un círculo antes de darse cuenta de que era su teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo miró por un largo momento. Pasando el pulgar por la pantalla, acercó el dispositivo a la oreja.

"¿Hola?" Derek escuchó que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse tan pronto como sacó el artilugio y se enderezó, su lobo le tenía al borde. Stiles jadeó y se golpeó la boca con la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Papá ..." Derek, Lydia y los demás se miraron sorprendidos. Derek se movió alrededor de la mesa y dio unos pasos hacia los sillones cuando Lydia agarró los brazos de Stiles. "S-sí, yo, uh ... ¿Cómo? Oh Dios ... estoy tan ... ¿En serio? ¡De acuerdo, ya he terminado!" Stiles terminó la llamada, les miró y sonrió, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. "¡Está vivo! ¡Mi padre está bien y vivo! ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! Yo-"

"Déjame llevarte", dijo Derek mientras el chico corría hacia la puerta principal. Stiles miró hacia atrás, se movió un poco y luego asintió.

"¡Mueve el culo, Sourwolf!"

Derek frunció el ceño ante el apodo, pero tomó sus llaves de la encimera de la cocina y siguió al joven a su camaro. Después de recibir la confirmación de que su padre había regresado a casa, condujo, dejando que Stiles le guiara. Sabía que al ser un hombre lobo recién convertido, todas sus emociones aumentaban y probablemente no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Es por eso que Derek no dijo una palabra mientras Stiles se retorcía ansiosamente en su asiento, agarrando los lados del asiento con fuerza, sabiendo que era un largo viaje para él.

Tan pronto como llegó a la casa de aspecto cálido, Stiles salió del coche y corrió por el césped. La puerta principal se abrió y un hombre de mediana edad salió, retrocediendo un paso para no caerse cuando su hijo saltó a sus brazos.

Los labios de Derek se torcieron en una sonrisa mientras observaba a los dos dándose un fuerte abrazo. Después de un momento, se inclinó, cerró la puerta del pasajero y se dirigió hacia el loft.

Cuando regresó, Lydia se había ido y todos sus betas estaban descansando en una pequeña pila de cachorros en el sofá.

Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo como si algo estuviera mal, sin embargo. Moviéndose más hacia la espaciosa habitación, notó el libro de hechizos en el mismo lugar en el suelo donde Stiles lo había dejado caer. Se inclinó y lo recogió, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que su loft estaba en silencio. Por lo general, agradecía el silencio, pero después de estar cerca de ese chico, aunque solo fuera por un día, no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

........................................................................................................................

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Stiles había vuelto a casa. Erica y Boyd se habían ido dos días después, volviendo a su propio apartamento más profundo en la ciudad. Isaac prácticamente había regresado a su estado quejumbroso y perezoso antes de que se fueran. Excepto por los momentos en que necesitaba consuelo después de una pesadilla o malos recuerdos, Derek le dejó acurrucarse junto a él. Le ignoró a propósito cuando lo llamó su propio montón de cachorros.

Fue a media tarde cuando Derek oyó pasos que subían por la escalera hasta su loft. No se molestó en levantar la vista de su libro, asumiendo que era Isaac quien regresaba de jugar al lacrosse con algunos amigos. Pero cuando sonó un golpe, frunció el ceño y de mala gana dejó el libro para abrir la puerta.

Abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Stiles de pie afuera, con una gran caja en forma de corazón en sus brazos.

"Oye", comenzó el chico, moviéndose nerviosamente sobre sus pies. "Entonces, uh ... mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿verdad?"

Derek parpadeó. "Stiles. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Resulta que mi padre no estaba en el infierno. Estaba atrapado en otro reino. Pero cuando me deshice de esa perra, se despertó en su habitación y apenas recordaba lo que había pasado. De todos modos, intenté ir de vuelta a tu otro lugar, pero lo habías vendido. Así que vine aquí, pensando que tal vez estarías aquí y lo estás. Me tomó un tiempo porque estás al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡A unos 30 minutos! A menos que no vengas aquí a menudo. ¿O es eso por lo que lo vendiste? Quiero decir, era un buen lugar ...

"Stiles", espetó Derek con impaciencia, aunque se sintió aliviado al escuchar sobre el padre del chico.

"¡Oh cierto! ¿Me ayudarías a comer todo este chocolate?" Derek miró largo y tendido al chico mientras sostenía la caja, con los ojos abiertos de anticipación y nerviosismo. "¿Y salir conmigo?"

Derek se quedó quieto mientras su lobo aullaba con entusiasmo. Quería decirle a Stiles que le encantaría, que iría a la luna y regresaría si se lo pedía, que le había extrañado las últimas dos semanas porque era su compañero. Haría cualquier cosa por él y le tomó tanto tiempo darse cuenta.

Pero aún no estaba listo para eso y tampoco creía que Stiles lo estuviera. Además, necesitaban conocerse mejor antes de que se lo dijera.

Así que respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un simple, "Claro".


End file.
